we meet again
by psychichusky
Summary: naomi and icheb are at the academy and they finally meet senior year. what will happen wil sparks fly? my first stv. NxI. read and review rated t for saftey  in the process of rewriting completely so look out for that! might up the rating too
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I do not own stv.**

**Ok so this is my first stv fic and I thought there is not enough Naomi and icheb so I decided to write this. So please review. I do not appreciate flames. Oh and story takes place after voyager comes back home. I fact it takes place in year 2389. Naomi is now 18 and a senior and icheb is now 21and is also a senior. Just thought I should give u some info on the story.**

Icheb is spending his lunch in the cafeteria like he always does but today all of his friends are busy with classes and such so he is all alone at the table working on his homework. He was in deep concentration on his exo-genetics homework when someone caught the corner of his eye.

'Why does she look so familiar.' icheb thought looking at her intently.

She had blond hair and four small horns on her forehead. He decided to go talk to her since she seemed to be alone and a little young to be a senior. He could tell since this was the seniors only lunch brake. When he walked up to her she looked up at him and seemed surprised but I quickly faded to a small smile.

"Excuse me but do I know you? You seem so familiar." icheb asked sitting down seeing that she was also doing exo-genetics homework.

"It took you long enough to even realize I was at this school now you don't remember me. Why icheb I'm shocked. I mean with all the partys me and my godfather put together and all the fun we had as kids I'm truly suprised." the woman said

"Wait a minute. All the fun as kids. Partys you and your god father put together... NAOMI WILDMAN?!" icheb exclaimed and questioned at the same time.

"Well it took you long enough. But just to let you know at this school its wilison." naomi said

"Let me guess your mom did that?" he asked

"Actually I asked my mom to do it. At my last schools I was bombarded and I was considered famous. The only ones that know its me is you and admiral janway." naomi said

"But wow naomi I mean what the heck are you doing here in a cadet uniform at the senior lunch and why are you in my exo-genetics class?" icheb asked

"Well I am an overachiever and ever since the doctor started my classes on medical stuff I decided to make a career out of it. By the way what are you doing in that class?" naomi asked

"Well I was always good at genetics you know that. So I thought one class with it wouldn't hurt. By the way what other classes do we have together?"

"Well there's diplomacy, interspecies protocol, space walks, and survival strategies." naomi stated simply. Icheb looked shocked

"You mean to tell me I have most of my class with you and I only notice your at this school when we only have two months left of school?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. Can you wait till graduation. Guess what I am the valedictorian."

"One why are you changing the subject and two thats great. So naomi how long have you been at this school?" icheb asked

"Two years." she stated

"TWO YEARS! That is the shortest amount of time you can stay at the academy how did you pull it off?"

"Well I guess having people ignore you all the time and not having any friends here helps." naomi said sadly

"What are you talking about? I would expect you to be the most popular one here. I mean whether your wildman or wilson it doesn't matter."

"Icheb my only friends are the voyager crew and miral and you. Thats it. I'm not the little outgoing 6 year old who is always wanted to be the captains assistant and always talking to the alien races icheb. I am just a 18 year old girl that can't even say hi to someone trying to be friends with me. I don't even have neelix here to cheer me up with some leola root stew. or be able to play kadiskot with seven while she explains to me how the doctor helped her with her interactions." naomi said while crying. Luckily icheb was there to put a comforting arm around her. Luckily lunch was almost done so not many people were still there.

"Don't worry naomi I will find a way to fix this. Come on lets meet some of my friends and you can get to know them. Then maybe we can work on our homework together." icheb said trying to comfort naomi.

"Thanks icheb. You always know what to do." naomi said calming down.

**Well I know its short but I wanted there to be at least a little suspence. But anyway icheb was more ooc and so was naomi but don't worry it will get better I promise. Oh will Icheb's** **friends except naomi. Will icheb start to feel something more for naomi and vise versa. You will have to find out next time.**


	2. meeting the friends old and new

1**Ok ya'll here is the next chapter. So I own nuttin.**

"Naomi I know how you feel. When I first got here I started by having friends but they turned on me thinking I brought the borg virus now they know I didn't but I was still kinda distant for about a year. It took a while to make friends again."

"Sure icheb. I am just embarrassed I just brock down in front of you. I mean last time you saw me I was a strong little girl. The only time I cried was when my mom got stuck under ground on an away mission and even then my eyes only glazed over." naomi said and icheb put an arm around her.

"Its ok naomi we can't all be strong all the time. Look there are my friends lets go introduce you to them ok?" icheb said

"Ok. Who knows I might have more friends after this."

"Hey guys," icheb told them "this is naomi. She was on voyager with me."

"Wait so this is naomi wildman. The naomi wildman you are _ALWAYS_ talking about. That naomi?" said his friend chris

naomi giggled a little.

"_CHRIS!_ Ok well anyway yes that naomi. she is a little shy so be nice tim."

"What all I do is flirt with girls. Thats it unless they want more." tim said wiggling his eyebrow.

"Hey wait where's latesha?" icheb asked

"Right here icheb what were you guys-," then she saw naomi "NAOMI oh my gosh. What are you doing here? Last time I saw you I was babysitting you now your at the academy. How are you?"

"LATESHA it is so good to see you again. Well to answer your question I am a senior here and icheb is one of my friends from voyager and he was trying to get me new friends. And I am doing great. Hows latania?" the three boys look surprised and a little weirded out that the quiet girl that was just there was suddenly turned into a loud girl talking with that girl like she was her best friends which is probably what they were.

"Oh she is great in fact she is the chief engineer on the baton rouge."

"Really wow thats the new vm-18 isn't it?" naomi asked

"Yea thats it. Amazing isn't it. She is now a lieutenant."

"Wow my mom is now a commander can you believe how easy it is to rank now a days."

"Yea I know. But any way how did you get hear how long ago did you get here?"

"I was wondering the same thing." icheb said

"Well. Like I said I was an overachiever. I got straight A+ and I got here when I was 16 which was 2 years ago-" naomi was cut off.

"Next week." icheb said smiling. Naomi also smiled happy to know icheb still remembered.

"Exactly." naomi said. "oh you know I have to get to the library I have to do a report for two of my classes."

"Which classes?" icheb asked "maybe I could help."

"I doubt you could icheb. Its for biochemistry and exo-chemistry. If I want to be a doctor I have to be good." naomi said.

"Ok well see you later then."

"Bye." naomi said walking away backward then turning around.

"Dude ask her to go with on a date. We all know you like her. Why not ask her out?"

"I don't know. I mean she is three years younger then me. And I have known her since we we're kids. I mean I was tried to teach her genetics with a puzzle for gods sake. I just don't know."

"Well you better figure it out soon. She is almost out of running range. Even with your track record you could not catch up with her."

"Well ok I guess." icheb said "_NAOMI!_" naomi stopped and turned around to see who it was and saw icheb running after her.

"Icheb what is it?"

"Well...naomi I was wondering...that is if you want to...I mean you don't have to if you don't...but I would like if maybe tonight if we could go to the...the...movie showing at the on campus theater...together?" icheb asked or said or however you want to explain it.

"You mean like a date?" naomi asked keeping her cool but actually kinda freaking out that he is finally asking her out. _'Please say it's a date. Please say it's a date.'_ naomi thought

"If you want it to be." icheb said slyly

"Great pick me up at 1700. I live at the co-ed dorms floor 4 room 200. See you then icheb." with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off excited about that night and trying to think of something to wear.

Icheb was in shock but luckily his brain processed wear she lived. When he got out of shock he was happy. As happy as any ex-borg could be. _'I got a date to naomi. And her birthday is next week. Good thing the captain told me about a transporter that could work anywhere in the 4 quadrants. I could get neelix the doctor and seven and chakotay to come for her surprise birthday party.'_

Then when he finished thinking that he went off to make the preparations for naomi's surprise birthday party.

"now to think of what to wear tonight." icheb said out loud to himself.

**Ok so here is chapter 2. I will probably write more today or tomorrow since the idea is still fresh in the head and I already know what will happen so stay tuned. Oh and I am so evil more ooc for icheb but I think that is a little more like naomi don't you think. R&R.**


	3. the date

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin**

**sorry it's so late peoples I had major writers block in the middle of the story but now it's posted so I hope you like it. ok so I have decided to just skip to that night to naomi getting ready for her date with icheb.**

Naomi was busy at the mirror finishing her hair and makeup. She just put her hair in a french twist and just finished applying her lipstick when she got a comm signal.

'_Icheb to naomi. U ready to go?'_

"I am all ready icheb. Where are you?"

'_I am in the elevator...and now I on your floor.'_

"ok see u in a few minutes."

Naomi got up and slipped on her blue velvet high heel strappy sandals. Naomi was wearing a long sleeved velvet blue dress with a v-neck that stopped mid-thigh. She the grabbed her matching purse. And was ready by the time the door chimed. Naomi answered the door and icheb was in aw. Icheb was wearing one of his jump suits like he had on voyager only more formal and a deep blue a little lighter than naomi's dress.

"Wow naomi. You look great." icheb said recovering from his state of shock.

"Thanks icheb you don't look to bad yourself. Well shall we get going." naomi asked

"Indeed." icheb said.

**At the on campus theater**

"So icheb whats playing?" naomi asked

"I don't know lets see...oh no." icheb said

"What?" naomi said worried

"Its about voyager." icheb said

"What when did they make a movie based on voyager?"

"Turns out it just came out today."

"Terrific. Who's playing me anyway...oh terrific. Dakota fannings great great great great granddaughter florida fanning is playing _ME._"

"Well at least they got good actresses for be'lana and seven. They are being played by stef rodriguez and ashley hanson."

"yea a guess. Hey look tom is being played by joe jonas."

"Cool. But you know how about we don't watch a movie and just go dancing or dinner." icheb suggested

"Or both. I would like both."

"great I know this great place. It's called d n' b dance and food."

"Oh really. What kinda name is that." naomi said as she got on the transporter pad.

"You'll see. I know the owners so I can get a good table." then they were transported

"What ever you say icheb. What ever you say." naomi said getting off the pad

then a man with blond hair walks up to them. It took naomi a second to see who it was. She looked at icheb who gave her a wink that said 'don't give it away.'

"Icheb. It's good to see you. And who is this young lady. Very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to lt. Paris. Or should I say ensign paris."

"Oh come on icheb this is your first date and your already telling her embarrassing stories about me." groaned tom

"I didn't tell her anything. She was there." icheb said tom gave a confused look..

"Oh come on tom I was the flower girl at your wedding and you still don't remember me. I'm hurt." naomi said in a fake hurt tone.

"NAOMI!?" she nodded. Tom scooped her up in a hug. When he did be'lana came walking by.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say this is one of your ex girlfriends but it looks more like...NAOMI?!" be'lana said after seeing her face while tom is still hugging her.

"Um...tom..do you mind...putting my date down?" icheb asked

"Oh right sorry icheb." tom said while putting naomi down. "Well lets get them a table."

"ok." be'lana leads them to there table, "here you are. Best table In the house."

"Thanks be'lana." naomi said as she sat down.

**(I am having major writers block so I will just not describe their date and just skip to the end.)**

**At Naomi's dorm**

"I had a great time icheb." naomi said

"Yea me too. We should do it again sometime."

"Yea we should. Well goodnight." naomi said.

"Night." naomi turned toward her door, "naomi wait." naomi turned around

"Yes icheb." then icheb leaned closer and kissed her. "Night."

"Night." naomi said smiling like there's no tomorrow then turned and entered her dorm. When her door closed she was still leaning against it and was smiling while biting her lip. Then she heard her a beep indicating some one was calling her. She made her way to the computer/phone (don't know what it's called) and answered it. Suddenly seven of nine's face popped up.

"Seven! How are you?" naomi said surprised to see seven.

"I'm good naomi how are you. I heard from the admiral that you're a senior at the academy now. I hear your also majoring in medicine. The doctor is proud. We are going to come to your graduation too."

"Thats great. I can't wait to see you all again. How's Justin doing?"

"He's doing great. He is currently on a spiritual mission that chakotay is leading him through. Like father like son."

"I bet they are. They look so much alike other then his logic and blond hair he gets from you."

"Yea well...any way how's icheb. I have a feeling you just saw him."

"How do you do that? Any way yes I just saw him. In fact we just got back from our first date. Did you know they made a movie about voyager?"

"no I didn't know that. Who played me."

"Actually you we're played by that new actress ashley hanson."

"Oh really well she is quite good."

"Yea well I have to go to bed I am tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok seven."

"Ok naomi. Say hi to icheb for me when you see him."

"Ok and say hi to chakotay and justin for me."

"I will be sure to give them the message. Good night."

**Ok well thats it sorry it took so long I had major writers block when it came to the date so now you just have to wait for the next chapter. And I will write and post it asap as long as I don't get writers block. Nanny, nanny boo, boo.**


	4. the surprise

1**Disclaimer: read the first chapters.**

_**The next morning**_

naomi was getting ready for breakfast and since it was Saturday so she had no classes and no homework so now she can take her time getting ready. That is until there was a chime at the door. she was in the sonic shower when it chimed so she put on her robe and answered the door to find icheb. But as soon as icheb saw her he turned very red.

"Hey icheb."

"H-hi naomi I came by to see if you wanted to go get b-breakfast." icheb said nervously

"Sure let me just get dressed and I'll be ready to go. Do you want to come in?" she asked

"S-sure." icheb said walking in her dorm. He sat on her bed as naomi went and got her clothes and went to her bathroom to change.

6 minutes later naomi walked out of her bathroom in jeans and a long green and black strapless top with her hair in a side pony tail.

"Ok ready."

They left and icheb brought them to 'Sammies' its like the futuristic form of dennys. When they were seated naomi remembered her talk with seven the night before.

"Oh icheb you will never guess who called me last night."

"Who?"

"Seven." she said simply

"Really how is she, chakotay and Justin?"

"They're doing great. She said hi."

"When did you talk to her?"

"Actually I talked her right when I walked in the door."

"Ok well thats weird oh well lets just order."

_**(Ok so I am very lazy right now and I can not think of how to continue this day so I am just going to skip to next week to the day of her birthday.)**_

"Come on lets go to the movies naomi. I mean it is your birthday your turning 18. It's a special day."

"Ok I guess but no gifts. Promise?"

"Well I can not promise that."

"Icheb you didn't wait I know you. You did."

"you know me to well. But you don't get it till after the movie when we go to the park."

"Fine." she fake pouted but not able to contain the smile.

_**After the movie**_

"Come on naomi lets head to the park I mean you do want you present right? I swear you will love it."

"Fine lets go."

_**At the park**_

"Icheb why is it so dark here?" it was indeed dark but thats to hid everyone.

"You'll see." then icheb pressed a button on a remote the lights came on dimly and a whole load of people jumped out.

"**SURPRISE!**" every one yelled. Naomi jumped and was shocked. _"Happy birthday naomi."_ icheb whispered to her.

'_Well icheb I thought you would come up with something better then a surprise party."_ she whispered back.

"Oh yea take another look." naomi looked over to the crowed and saw the following: seven, chakotay, Katherine, justin, harry, tom, be'lana, miral, the doctor, tuvok, even Q jr., her mom, latesha, chris, tim, and ...neelix?

"NEELIX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" naomi yelled as she ran to her godfather and gave him a big hug.

"I came to see you of course. You think I would miss your 18th birthday? Of course not. What kind of god father would I be then."

"Oh neelix it is so good to see you again. But how did you get here. I thought you were in the delta quadrant."

"Well star fleet built a teleportation pad that could work in all four quadrants. I thought you know I mean icheb knew."

"Thanks for spoiling the secret neelix. I was going to tell her tonight." icheb said walking up to them.

"Oh well sorry to spoil the surprise."

"It's ok neelix. I mean I spoiled a surprise before to."

"Really wait a minute you're the one who told everyone about tom and be'lana was going to have a kid." naomi said

"That was him naomi." neelix said.

"Oh well I don't care anymore. Now what else did you get me icheb."

"I thought you said you didn't want any thing." icheb said smugly.

"Oh come on you said you got me something at the theater."

"I said I can't promise that I will not get you a gift I never promised I did get you a gift either."

"Come on icheb. I know you got me something. You would know that I would be mad if you of all people didn't get me a gift." naomi said wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around he waist. Neelix was standing very confused.

"Wait what. What do you mean naomi. And what are you doing hugging like that?"

"You didn't tell him!" naomi accused.

"No I thought you would like to or he could figure it out on his own."

"Wait wait wait. Tell me what?" neelix asked.

"Well I guess I'll explain since icheb couldn't. Well you see neelix me and icheb are dating now. We have been since last week." naomi said after she let go of icheb.

"Well that's great but icheb if you hurt her I will hurt you worse. Now lets continue the party."

"Don't worry icheb he's just over protective."

"Yea I know I am still a little scared of him."

"Have you gotten softer since voyager?" naomi asked in a accusing tone.

"No...ok maybe a little. But I wouldn't make fun of me if I were you. I still have your present remember."

"Oh yea. I do. So are you going to give it to me?"

"Yes I am." he hands her a slender box. She opens in to see a charm bracelet. It had a voyager charm, a star charm and a moon charm. And finally the last charm was a stone. An aquamarine gem and carved in it is 'N.W.

I.

"Oh my gosh. Icheb this is the best thing I have ever gotten. I love it. And it has my birthstone on it."

"I'm glad you like it. Naomi I need to tell you something."

"Yes icheb?" naomi said

**END**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**NOT**_

**ok well anyway. There is a cliff hanger now who can guess it right lets see if you can. Give it a shot. Any way review. Love ya.**


	5. secrets revealed

1**Yea chapter five. This is going better then I thought. Ok well heres the story and b happy I didn't leave you waiting to end the cliff hanger for 2 long.**

"Well you see naomi. I know we have only been dating since last week and I know we've been friends since I boarded voyager. But thats the problem..." icheb said not knowing how to continue.

"Problem?" naomi said hurt.

"Yes because we have been friends for like ever. I-I think I have fallen in l-love with you." Naomi was shocked but perked up.

"You do?" icheb nodded. "So do I."

Then naomi hugged icheb with all her might and gave him a large kiss. They broke the kiss and icheb had a huge grin on his face.

"Aw look at the happy couple in love." they heard girl say.

"And we got there confession on video." said a little boy voice

"Score." said a third boy voice.

Naomi let go and glared into some bushes.

"Miral, Justin, Q jr. Get out of the bushes now." naomi said in an angry tone. Out of the bushes crept tom and be'lana's daughter miral, seven and Chakotay's son justin, and a eternally 16 year old Q jr.

"How the heck did you know I was here to?" Q asked

"We recognized your voice q-ball."

"Oh." Q said.

"Now hand over the cd or we tell your parents what you were doing and more importently what I caught miral and Q doing earlier." miral and Q suddenly got scared by what icheb said.

"Give him the cd." they said at the same time.

"Why what did you do that was so bad. And if it includes a bed I don't want to know." justin said

"ok you promise not to tell." miral said

"Promise. Unless its against the law."

"We were making out." Q said in barely a whisper but justin was able to hear it.

"So what."

"Ok do you remember who our parent are. His dad is a Q who didn't get the admiral to mate with him and his god mother is the admiral. And my mom is a half klingon that is married to a captain that does not want me to end up like him when I was his age and not date until I'm 30. Ok they will blow a gasket."

"Your right. Ok here is a cd."

"Thanks oh and Q doesn't your dad see _everything_?" naomi asked

"Oh crap." Q said and turned only to be face to face with an upset Q.

"You two are coming with me to have a little talk with your aunt kathy and the paris's." then Q senior snapped his fingers and the teens and himself were teleported across the park to the paris's and the admiral talking.

_**With tom, be'lanna, Katherine, and Q.**_

"Hello kathy. Tom, be'lanna." Q greeted them.

"Q what are you doing here?" Katherine asked

"It concerns these two." Q snapped his fingers and with a flash of light there was miral and Q jr.

"oh no miral what did you do?" Be'lanna asked.

"Kids do you want to tell them or should I." Q asked.

"We might as well tell them miral." Q jr. said.

"Ok mommy, daddy. Me and Q here are dating." tom's smile turned into a frown.

"Tell them the rest." Q senior said.

"Rest?" tom said.

"Daddy before I tell you this promise not to attempt to kill him. Ok?" toms frown only got bigger.

"Don't worry honey I'll keep him from doing anything." be'lanna said.

"Ok well...oh Q do I have to?" miral pleaded. Q senior only nodded with a scowl on his face. "Ok well we," miral muttered the last part.

"What was that honey?" be'lanna asked

"We were," miral takes a deep breath "making out." miral winced prepared for her father to start yelling. But there was no sound. Miral opened her eyes a little to see her father. He was wide eyed with his mouth wide open. Then _'THUMP'_ he passed out.

"Daddy!" miral exclaimed and ran over to tom. She kneeled down next to him to check his pulse her mom was right next to her. When she saw his pulse was normal she got up.

"Mom you might want to get up." be'lanna did as miral suggested. "Q some water please." she asked Q jr. sweetly. he smiled at her and snapped his fingers. Water came down on tom and he jolted up.

"Miral please tell me you didn't say what I thought you said." tom pleaded

"I did daddy." miral said going over to Q jr. and leaned into him putting her left hand on his chest and her right on his back. And Q put his around his waist and had a cheesy grin on his face. Then something caught toms eye. Something shining on mirals left ring finger. It was a small ring with a real ruby on it.

"Miral whats that." indicating to her ring finger. Then be'lanna noticed and began wondering to but became worried.

"Oh this." then she saw there faces. "Oh no its not what you think. We're not engaged." _'Atleast not yet.'_ Q jr muttered

"What was that young man?" Q said

"Nothing." Q jr. said quickly

"Mom daddy it's a promise ring Q jr gave me."

"Ok but your not getting married till your out of the academy got it." tom said

"Yes sir." miral said

"Q." Q senior said

"Yea dad."

"Well do you love this girl?" he asked

"Yea I do dad." Q jr answered

"Well if you want I can convince the continuum to let you stay here and maybe even to turn you human. If its what you want."

"Actually dad I was going to ask you to do that after the party."

"Ok I'll see what I'll do. Lets just see if your mom will disinherit you again." Q senior said with a chuckle. Then disapeared.

"He should be back in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." Q jr counted down. Then Q senior came back in a flash of light.

"Ok so might have taken about 2 months but its done. Your powers are gone and you are free to live here with the humans." Q senior said happy

"Yes." said Q jr and miral kissed him.

"Ahem." the admiral then miral and Q broke apart. "Ok Q I guess we just have to get you in the academy. I will put you under Quentin boars." Katherine said.

"I like it." miral said "me to." Q said or now going to be known as Quentin.

_**Ok well here is chapter 5 I know this one was mainly about Q or Quentin and miral but I just had to put it in there. What do you think of Q's name. I found it on this one web site. So plz review and I promise there will be more icheb and naomi next chapter.**_


	6. a new twist and plot bunnies attack

1_**Ok ya'll this one is going to be all naomi and icheb. So one with the show or fic.**_

_**With naomi and icheb**_

"Well looks like we got a new couple here. I'm sure they'll be happy." naomi said

"Yea." icheb replied hugging her from behind.

"Icheb this is still the greatest thing anyone did for me. Thank you."

"Of course. Naomi do you think we'll still be together in the future?"

"Of course. Well I think. We should. I want to be, icheb."

"Me to. I'm sure we'll always be together. I'm sure."

_**2 months later at the graduation at the reception**_

"So neelix you decided to move dex and brax here?" naomi asked

"Thats right naomi. I want brax to get to know my god daughter. You could be like an older sister to him."

"Ok but neelix you do know I got an offer to be the chief medic on USS new York. Icheb is also going to be on that ship he's going to be a science officer."

"Oh that's wonderful Naomi. When are you leaving?"

"In 4 weeks. I am so happy I finally get to work on a ship."

"Yea and we know he captain." icheb said walking up.

"Really who?" neelix asked

"Tom." they said in unison

"Wait but I thought he was running that one restaurant B& T?"

"He does. But mainly be'lanna since he is still in starfleet and she isn't." naomi said

"Oh ok."

"Any way can I borrow my girlfriend for a minute I have to ask her something." icheb said

"Oh of course." with saying that neelix left.

"What did you want to ask me icheb?" naomi asked

"well naomi. Ok lets see how I do this. I love you naomi more then life itself and I want to spend whats left of it with you. So naomi wildman," he got on one knee grabbed her left hand in his and took out a small velvet box in his right. "Will you marry me?" icheb asked

naomi was in tears but was able to nod. "Yes. A million times yes. Icheb I love you so much." then she got to his level and kissed him. Little did they know 3 kids and 9 adults were watching from a distance then rushed over to congratulate them.

"well I'm sure you can wait till your on the ship to get married huh. I mean I never did do a marriage." tom said coyly.

"Sure tom we can wait till we're on the ship. Besides I want a winter wedding." naomi said

"Ok then you two will be planning with us at dinner of your first night."

"Us?" naomi said

"Yes us. Me and be'lanna and we can't forget neelix. I mean he is the one who organized me and be'lannas wedding in one hour. Lets just think of what he can come up with in 7 months."

"Ok deal."

_**2 weeks later**_

naomi and icheb were having fun at the beach when someone in a starfleet uniform came up to them. It was...captain archer?

naomi and icheb looked confused at the admiral no one spoke until...

"Sir are you captain archer?" naomi said.

"Thats me. But can you tell me who you are and what year it is?"

"I'm naomi and this is icheb and this is star date 66839.1 or according to your time reading methods it's the 27th century."

"Damn. Well I bet your wondering what _I'm_ doing here?" he asked. They both nodded.

"Well first I need to make sure your starfleet." he said.

Naomi went to their bags and took out their combages.

"These are our com-badges sir." naomi said handing them to him. "Do you mind if I report this to starfleet?" she asked

"of course not go ahead." archer said.

"Ensign wildman to the new york. Captain paris, admiral janway, come in." naomi said into the com-badge.

"_Go ahead naomi and you don't have to be so formal right now. If I remember correctly your not doing your first shift for 2 more weeks." admiral janway said._

"Admiral this is a important matter." naomi said.

"_Naomi is that you. Whats wrong?"_ naomi heard a new voice. It was her...mom?

"Mom what are you doing there. You know what forget it just put the admiral back on please." naomi said.

"_What is it ensign?" janway said_

"Admiral, some one came up to me and icheb on the beach. It's captain archer." she said.

_**On the new york**_

"_Admiral, some one came up to me and icheb on the beach. It's captain archer." naomi said _janway was shocked. But then she heard another voice.

"_**admiral please you need to come down here quick. We have a very important matter to talk about. Actually why don't you just come to my ship. Its behind the moon me and these two will teleport there now. My sub-commander will meet you there."**_ she heard captain

"ok captain. I'll see you there. Janway out." janway said

"What now admiral?" tom asked

"Well captain. It looks like we have a past to visit." janway replied.

_**Well there I finally finished it. I had writers block at the 2 weeks later sign but the 'plot bunnies' got me and now we have a story. But I will not be able to post till Saturday that is probably when I will start posting a new chapter for this but I can't promise. I have school and have homework like everyday and I have surgery so It will be a little bit. Thanks ya'll. **_


	7. authors note

1**Ok so I never thought I'd need an authors note but I do. So heres the thing. My dad is very hurt and I am not capable of writing new chapters anytime soon. If any of my friends read this send me a message and I might tell u wat happened. But for now I need you all to know will not write for a while. And I want u all to pray for my dad. He's been over seas and is very hurt so plz pray for him.**


End file.
